The Aftermath
by schizo-nephalim
Summary: Follow-up to Embracing Your Birthright.  A month after their confrontation with Gabriel, Kyra finally returns, but are her newfound powers a blessing or a curse?
1. Dean's POV

The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the Winchesters or their world, or I'd make Dean my love slave. I only own Kyra.

**Rating:** K+ to T for mild swearing and slight sexual content

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Kyra Singer (OC), mentions of Gabriel

**Description:** Follow-up to Embracing Your Birthright. A month after their confrontation with Gabriel, Kyra finally returns, but are her newfound powers a blessing or a curse?

**A/N:** Okay, so I've had one positive response to Embracing Your Birthright (thanks again, WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately!), but hey, all reviews are appreciated! Have fun!

I pushed the door to the motel room open and threw my duffel on Sam's bed; he was headed to the library doing research on some D-list ghost problem, trying to find their identity so we could salt and burn the right bones. Being alone was both a blessing and a curse since Kyra had disappeared with Gabriel a month ago—a blessing to be away from Sam and his nagging to talk about my feelings like it would actually change anything, a curse because I had yet to find anything that could keep my mind off of Kyra for more than twenty seconds.

Just thinking about her made the ragged edges of the gaping hole in my chest scream in agony, and it took everything I had not to hit my knees…all these years I'd known her, had her in my life, and I never told her until it was too late that I loved her. She always gave everything she had, never asked for anything, risked her own life time and time again to pull my ass out of the fire…and it took her last moments as a human for me to see how much she loved me.

The last of my strength left me, and I collapsed on my bed and cried, burying my face in the pillow…I didn't care how pathetic it looked, or how much Sam would rag my ass for sobbing like a little girl…my heart was completely shattered, and the only thing that would fix it was Kyra's love, but I had no way of knowing if that ending was possible…she was a nephalim now, and I didn't know if she would be the same person I knew, or if we'd have to hunt her too…

_Kyra, please, come back to me,_ I begged in my mind, praying that she would hear as I forced the sobs down. _I need to know you're all right—I need you here with me…please, just __**TALK**__ to me! I'm at the Duck Inn in Topeka…just come back to me, please!_

A soft rustle, a faint breeze filled the room, and I bolted upright, my heart hammering…she was here! I wanted to jump up and take her in my arms, but my body wouldn't cooperate, and I stared at her as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She was more beautiful than ever…her dark brown hair was shorter and had red highlights, her clothes had changed to be sexier but not slutty, and her newfound Grace made her seem to glow…some things hadn't changed, though…she reached a hand to wipe away my tears, her eyes sad.

"Please don't cry for me, Dean," she whispered softly, her hand lingering at my cheek. I felt the same love in her caress that she had shown me before her change, and it made hope burn to life inside me again.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, cursing myself as my voice broke…dammit, I'm not some girl! Tears welled up in her eyes, and I cursed myself again for being so insensitive…I knew how hard it was for her to accept Gabriel's offer, and I might as well have slapped her in the face just now.

"I didn't want to, Dean…but I had to. I had to isolate myself while I was learning how to deal so I wouldn't hurt anyone…Gabriel chose the places we went, but he always kept my criteria, no humans in a 50 mile radius," she admitted, moving a little closer at the same time I did. I chose my next words carefully.

"So does this mean you're able to control it now?" She smiled at the question, and for the first time, I saw the spread of her wings as they surrounded me, the feathers glowing a soft, brilliant silver…the love radiating from her and the sense of safety she gave me put all my fears at ease…she was still the same woman I loved, with or without the mojo.

"Isn't it awesome to find out your fears were totally wrong?" Her tone was so seductive, just like the smirk on her face as she leaned in closer…I finally had her in my arms, like I'd wanted for so long, and I couldn't help but smile as our lips finally met in a gentle kiss.

The only thing that mattered was Kyra…she was here with me and she still loved me…her lips were even softer than I remembered, and she tasted like coffee and chocolate…I could feel the arousal her soft, sensual kisses were causing, and the groan in her throat as she straddled me told me that she wanted me just as badly.

Desire took over, and in no time our clothes were on the floor…I flipped her onto her back, and she bit her lip as she looked in my eyes. As much as I wanted to ravage her, I felt the hesitation in her touch and realized she was actually nervous…she hadn't been with anyone since her husband, and she was actually scared that I would hurt her by being too rough. The absurdity of her fear made me want to laugh, but I couldn't ignore it.

"_I could never hurt you, baby,"_ I told her mentally as I kissed her, knowing she could hear my thoughts. Her fears melted away as I caressed her body, and my heart skipped a beat when it hit me…she could be with anyone she wanted, but she chose me, of all people…the knowledge made me feel so incredible…all I wanted right then was to please her, to make love to her, to make her never regret this moment.

When we finally made love, it was better than any one night stand could ever be…her abilities let me feel every emotion, every touch, everything she felt, and vice versa, until I had no idea where I ended and she began…I couldn't imagine how the hell I was lucky enough to have my prayers answered for a change, but I thanked God that he did.

Eventually, we came down from the high together, breathing hard and sweating from the intensity…my arms kept her close as I laid down beside her, and I felt the feathers of her wings brush against me lightly, making me shudder from pleasure. As her fingers lightly caressed my chest, I couldn't help but smile.

"You know I've gotta be the luckiest man on the planet, right?" I looked at her, and while she was smiling, she was obviously confused.

"What do you mean?"

"For someone as incredible as you to love me," I breathed, pulling her closer and kissing her again. "I don't know why, I don't know how…but I'm sure as hell not gonna complain about it, especially when…" My voice failed me as my mind went back to the weeks before…the not knowing was probably the worst part.

"_Especially when you didn't think we'd ever have this chance,"_ she finished sadly, her voice echoing in my head. I nodded, and she pulled me closer, her wings enfolding us like a cocoon as her arms wrapped around me…the warmth and light and love and shelter in that embrace chased the pain away…in that moment, I realized that the hole in my chest was gone…her absence had created that hole, and now that she was in my arms again, everything was back to how it should've been all along.

"I'll always come back to you, baby," she whispered to me, her voice so soft and sweet that it made my heart stutter. "I told you that, remember? When have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Never," I answered as our lips met again. We might have stayed like that forever, but the roar of the Impala pulling up snapped me back to the rest of the world, and she pulled back with a look of frustration and amusement…it was so sweet and cute that I couldn't help but chuckle. She snapped her fingers, and I was surprised and disappointed to find that we were both dressed again.

Sam walked in just then, and I was upset when her wings suddenly vanished; he looked like he'd seen a ghost, and we both snickered as he stared between Kyra and me. Even though I knew what he had to be thinking—how serious the situation really was from his perspective—his reaction was hilarious to me.


	2. Sam's POV

"Geez, Sam, you can lose the civilian-that-saw-a-ghost look," she chuckled, then sat up and waved me over. I shut the door and tried to process everything I had just walked into, but I was running a little slow today.

"So," I started, making a brave attempt at conversation while my mind was on overload on whether her presence was something to be happy or scared about. "What happened? I mean, where've you been all this time?"

I saw her and Dean share a look—apparently they hadn't gotten to that part yet, but judging from the bed being so messy and the smell of sex in the room, they'd definitely gotten to other parts while I was gone…**EW**, I **SO** didn't want that mental picture in my head! Where's brain bleach when you need it?

"Well, I've been all over the place, actually," she started, snapping her fingers and making a Coors appear in her other hand. I shared a surprised look with Dean, who was staring at the Smirnoff Ice in his hand like it was a rat squirming to get away. When she looked at what they had, she hung her head and shook it, obviously embarrassed at getting the drinks switched around.

"I thought angels didn't do the snapping fingers thing," Dean asked, casually switching the drinks the way they had been intended before taking a swig of Coors.

"They don't; it's a Trickster thing," she told us as she looked back up, then took a swig of her Smirnoff Ice. "Hey Sam, want a drink? I wasn't trying to leave you out, I just didn't know if you wanted a beer or soda or water."

"Umm, I guess I'll take a Heineken," I said, and couldn't help but smile when an ice cold Heineken appeared in my hand at the snap of her fingers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied sweetly, then took another swig of her drink. "I'm still working on it…as you saw a moment ago, I'm not the master that Gabriel is."

"Speaking of which, what's going on between you two now?" Dean asked, turning to face her. I suddenly felt like the third wheel again, but knowing their history, it was a completely fair question. "I mean, is it…like…"

"Ew! That's nasty, you know that?" she said, shuddering at the very idea of what he was suggesting. "No, he's more like the really cool dad or really cool big brother, ya know? He's helped me adjust to the Grace, taught me how to fly…hell, he even gave me a little bit of his trickster mojo, but you already saw that." She paused thoughtfully, taking another swig.

"Maybe I should say step, cuz he really likes to flirt." Both Dean and I choked on our beers when she said that, and she shrugged it off. "Relax, guys—he knows I don't like him that way, and he's told me straight up that it would be way too awkward for him…I think he just does it to make me laugh, actually…or annoy the hell out of me, just depends on my mood at the time."

"Okay," I said after a pause, "I know I asked this earlier, but we kinda got sidetracked—where've you been all this time?"

"Well, we went to Death Valley first…after the first few shockwaves of Grace had rolled through me, he took us to some island in the South Pacific. I'd told him just before he pulled up my Grace that I didn't want to be in a 50-mile radius of humans until I was able to get a handle on it, and believe it or not, he actually followed through with it. We kept moving around every few days to stay low key; a blast like that was sure to get the other angels' attention, and neither of us wanted to fight them if we could avoid it. The Mojave, the Sahara, deserted islands in the Pacific and Indian Oceans…I kinda lost track, actually."

"So basically, everywhere," I summarized. She nodded, and we fell into a comfortable silence as we all drank the beers she had provided. Now I can see why Dean's so happy—granted, she's not human anymore, but she was responsible about learning to use her new powers, and she's still the same person we knew before.

Judging from the way Kyra looked at Dean, her heart hadn't changed at all…she was still in love with him just as much as before. For once, my brother didn't even try to hide his feelings; the love he felt for her and his happiness at their reunion was written all over his face, and he didn't even seem to care about the fact that I could mess with him from now till the world burned for—what he would call—the "chick flick" or "bitch" expression he wore now.

I just took another sip of my beer and smiled. Finally, God had decided to give us a break and not turn this into a nightmare…maybe he's rooting for us after all.

The End


End file.
